No es suficiente vivir de ilusiones, debemos actuar
by Luckbick
Summary: Shirou debe cambiar, con el simple propósito de amar, como cualquier otro ser humano lo haría.


Hey!,

Muy buenas a todos y a todas, hoy les traigo mi primer fic, espero lo disfruten y se emocionen al igual que yo leyéndolo.

**Disclaimer: **IE pertenece cuerpo y alma a Level-5.

**No es suficiente vivir de ilusiones, debemos actuar.**

**Capítulo/Episodio/Parte I**

**Música recomendada: **

Valse Op 64 No 3 – Frédéric Chopin. (Intérprete Valentina Lisita, Highly Recommended).

Human – The Killers.

You Only Live Once – The Strokes.

Cuándo me asomo por mi ventana no veo a nadie, mi barrio y sector es muy callado y las personas no se observan a casi ninguna hora del día, es perfecto para ponerse a ver hacia el infinito, hacerse ilusiones, crear esperanzas y luego esperar a que estas sean destruidas.

Yo no me llamo, o eso decía mi abuelo, a ti te colocan un nombre de pequeño y tú permites que te llamen por este. El mío es Shirou Fubuki, tengo 14 años de edad, tengo ilusiones y asisto a la escuela como cualquier otra persona. Suelo ser introvertido, no hablo con nadie, es más, considero que el que sostenga una conversación conmigo es digno de admirarse. Mis "amigos" los cuento con los dedos de una sola mano, y son suficientes como para abastecerme, o eso creo yo. Soy el "empollón" de la clase, aunque no me comporto como tal, suelo ser el que más "combate" arduamente con los profesores, bueno, tan solo unos pocos para no hacerme el exagerado. No tengo un talento en especial, de todas formas realizo muchas cosas: sé tocar el piano, interpreto normalmente a Frédéric Chopin, juego un poco al tenis y al básquet, escribo cada vez que tengo tiempo o leo, nada en que supere a los demás…, excepto una sola cosa, se me dan muy bien los números, suelo reírme cuando todo mi curso suspende y yo saco una nota perfecta en Física, Química o Matemáticas, olvide mencionar que odio estar solo, pero también lo amo, soy arrogante, pedante y un "sábelo-todo", la gente me odia, me preguntan:

Shirou, ¿Me ayudas con el ejercicio de Newton?

Pregúntale a tu madre más bien porque te trajeron al mundo- respondo.

Odio ser así, con toda mi alma desearía cambiar, pero, ¿Con qué objeto?, ¿con el ánimo de desarrollar qué?, eso pensaba mucho antes…

Mi plan de vida es el siguiente: Pedirle a mis padres que me lleven a estudiar a Inglaterra, perfeccionar mi inglés, de allí presentarme a la universidad que pueda y demostrarles mi "talento", vivir alejado de mi familia pero siendo alimentado de su seno, como un parásito lo hace de su hacendado. No es que odie a mis padres ni nada por el estilo, simplemente pienso que limitan mi vida.

Soy hombre de ciencia, rechazo de un primer plano a la religión y la considero innecesaria, no creo en Dios o cualquier entidad divina que pueda manejar mi vida a su "libre-albedrío", mis problemas en la escuela son mayormente con el profesor de religión, todo un bastardo, es un inútil conservador de mente cerrada que no hace mas sino insultar a capa y espada: protestantes, homosexuales, liberales o incluso a la misma juventud. Recuerdo que un día estaba hablando del bien y el mal, no estaba poniendo atención, hasta que me di cuenta que el hombre estaba insultando al homosexualismo usando como instrumento su preciada "Santa Biblia", tonto.

Profesor- llamé su atención.

¿Para qué interrumpe señor Fubuki?- respondió indiferentemente.

Por favor tome asiento, durante está hora que nos queda de clase le voy a exponer 43 pruebas de Dios no existe.- le dije confiadamente.

Lo escucho- respondió con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Y como se lo dije lo cumplí, el hombre estaba a mas no poder, quería tomarme en su mano y partirme en mil pedacitos, él no lo podía aceptar, todo el salón vitoreaba mi nombre, yo no me molestaba, cada uno de nosotros necesita de vez en cuando un poco de afecto por parte de las otras personas, yo no lo creía, pero si lo sentía, amaba esa sensación en lo más fondo de mi ser.

Ese soy yo, he expuesto todas mis características, que como si un rayo pasara ahora están arrolladas, brumosas y destruidas, como jamás imagine que estarían.

En mi salón hay un chico, Shuuya Goenji, no es el más representativo del salón, ni el más popular, ni incluso el que siempre tiene una novia, recuerdo que fue la primer persona en la institución que se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra, no me disgusto. Llevo aproximadamente un año y medio en mi colegio, él está ahí como desde primaria. Pertenece a la sección del salón que molestan, que les gusta hacer todo lo contario a lo que dice el profesor, el practica al fútbol, con los mismos amigos que he comentado momentos antes, casi siempre está con ellos. Lo conocí como a cualquiera, a las dos semanas de estar en el colegio, todos los de mi curso ya se habían dado cuenta que yo era el "inteligente", él se me acercó y dijo:

Hola, soy Goenji, Shuuya Goenji

Estaba a punto de responderle al igual que a todos, no pude, de mi boca no salieron palabras, experimenté la sensación de la que todos hablan y yo lo despreciaba, ¡bastardo!

Shirou Fubuki- respondí directamente, sacando fuerzas de ninguna parte, simplemente estas aparecieron.

Veo que eres muy inteligente, te puedo pedir ayuda en el ejercicio(..)

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron de forma drástica, jamás en mi vida había sido amable con alguien además de mis padres, y con ellos lo hago porque necesito algo, ¡Alucine en ese momento! Veamos si puedo describirlo, piel morena, lo suficiente como para que se vea demasiado provocativa, y lo suficientemente clara como para no dañar el aspecto anteriormente citado; cabello claro, peinado a puntas, músculos un poco marcados, en ese momento usaba un short, que me dejaba deleitar la visión con la delicia de sus piernas, una sonrisa que me brindaba un protección, que jamás pensé, llegaría a necesitar.

Le comenté al que consideraba "mi mejor amigo", claro, justo después de que yo mismo lo analizara y lo reprogramara, era increíble que yo estuviera enamorado, no tenía problema que fuera con un chico, siempre creí que iba a estar solo toda mi vida, la idea realmente no me disgustaba, era mi plan de vida arruinado con el relucir de una sonrisa del moreno.

Me respondió que no se lo esperaba de mí, recuerdo que un día le comenté algo que rezaba de la siguiente manera:

Oyes Shirou, ¿Qué pasa con la novia, escondida?- me dijo a tono de risa.

Perdida, tal vez innecesaria- le respondí con la misma frialdad que siempre lo había hecho.

Eres un asocial- agregó, a tono de ofenderme, o eso creía yo, no entendía las relaciones interpersonales por ningún lado que me las pintaran.

Sabes, a veces pienso que soy algo raro, una especie diferente, o una evolución de la misma, me reproduzco de forma asexual y sostengo mi vida a base de números y lecturas- le dije, con honestidad, que poco aparentaba serlo, pero cierta.

¡Loco!- enunció y me dejo solo.

Me pregunto simplemente, ¿Cómo logré enamorarme?

Eso fue el primer capítulo.

Realmente les quería exponer parte de mi vida, no se si les gustara a Fubuki con este tipo de personalidad, a mi modo es totalmente contrario a el, pero, ¡¿Qué más da!?.

Sinceramente es mi vida la que estoy exponiendo, y lógicamente la terminare como quiero que termine la mía.

Por favor cualquier mejora en ortografía comentádmelo. Si quereis los capítulos mas largos, no dudeis en contactarme.

Mi twitter: JuanRojasCorrea


End file.
